


Senior Year

by Destiel_is_Classic



Series: Him Not Me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining Bucky Barnes, Steve Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_Classic/pseuds/Destiel_is_Classic
Summary: The first installment for the background of Marry Me!Bucky is always trying to "help" Steve out with the dames, trying his hardest to make Steve happy in his own oblivious way.





	Senior Year

It always took Bucky longer to dress then it did Steve, always. Steve could walk into his room throw on a t-shirt that always seemed to be too big and be ready to go. Bucky? He was an entirely different story. Bucky always dressed to the nines, shirt pressed but never tucked, jacket thrown on just in case the dames got a chill and cologne sprayed through the air. The cologne. The one Stevie leaned in close next to Bucky the day Ma told them to go Christmas shopping and smiled.

“It works for you,” He had murmured turning just in time for Bucky to shiver.

It still made Stevie lean just a little closer than he normally would, smile just a little longer at Bucky before winking and laughing as if some inside joke had passed silently. It wasn’t healthy, Bucky knew that. His lifelong obsession with his best friend, but dammit if the man didn’t deserve the stupid obsession. With his stupid perfect blue eyes, stupid pink lips and that stupid way he makes Bucky’s heart feel like its soaring yet encased in concrete just by existing.

It's stupid.

“Come on, man. You’re the one who set this whole thing up and now we’re going to be late because of you,” Steve’s voice called from the doorway. Bucky tugged at his hair once more, making sure to slick it back so no stray ends stood up before flipping the blond the bird and snatching up his keys.

“Come on, Diana is going to love you and if she doesn’t we’ll switch and Bethany can take a ride too,” Bucky winked earning a scoff from his friend who smoothed a hand down his shirt, “I wish you’d dress up more,” Wouldn’t matter, he looks perfect in anything he wears, Bucky tore his eyes away from the t-shirt that sat just on the side of loose. He could see the muscles in Steve's arms becoming define, he could watch the abs cut across his friend’s stomach just begging to be licked.

Woah, okay, take it down a notch there Buck.

“Y’know I can get my own dates just fine,” Steve fussed.

Bucky paused looking out over the roof of the car with one raised eyebrow, “The last person you dated on your own was Peggy,” He pointed a finger, “and awkwardly losing your virginity right before she suddenly has to fly back to England is not a believable story as too why that didn’t work out,” He dropped into the driver seat.

“Its true,” Steve grumbled climbing in as well.

-

“Diana, Steve, Steve Diana,” Bucky smiled, gripping the slim waist of Bethany who didn’t seem to understand that you’re supposed to stop kissing someone when they are making introductions. He kept his eyes on the Steve though. On the twitch of his jaw, the line of his brow and the way his eyes narrowed a fraction when Diana shook his hand politely but turned back to Bucky and Bethany. Her red painted lips were tight, pressing together to keep from saying something rude or unladylike in front of them, but she cast her friend a look. The Look as Steve loves to call it;' _You know, the one that means she knows she’s the buffer friend because she was set up with the less cool friend_.' That look also meant that Bucky was going to have to fight to keep Stevie here tonight, to keep him on the dance floor instead of sneaking off to God knows where coming home later then Bucky himself did and with a weird look behind his eyes. It twisted his stomach knowing that he could have just brought Steve himself. They could have come out dancing on their own without the girls. Steve wasn’t a great dancer but he knew how to press close and smile like you mean the world to him. He’d it done with Peggy.

_Yeah, and you ended up getting into a fight and broke your nose just to get him off her._

“James, I wanna dance,” Bethany wined, dragging out his name.

Steve raised a brow hiding a smirk behind a cough, “Yeah, James, the girls want to dance,”

He tried to keep his eye on him, tried to spin Bethany or Diana around anytime Stevie slithered out of sight. He wanted him to have fun, he wanted him to enjoy himself. He was watching Steve saunter over to the trio, phone pressed against his thigh a funny smile tugging at his lips.

“Buck,” He moved through the girls pressing into Bucky side, his leg sliding between Bucky’s as he moved with the music. Something short-circuited in his brain, went haywire as his entire body became painfully aware that he could feel the muscles of Steve’s thigh against his own, that he could feel his heartbeat through their clothes and when Steve moved his mouth closer to Bucky’s ear a moan rumbled in his chest, “I’m heading out,” He whispered deep, slow just so Bucky could hear him over the music but something inside of Bucky couldn’t let him go. Couldn’t let him leave when all he had to do was roll his hips and he’d get sweet friction to go with the electric touch Steve gave him. Diana moved into Bucky’s hips sliding her ass across his pelvis, letting her rear end drag over his erection snapping him back to life where Steve was already pulling away.

“No, wait,” he reached out, wanting to wrap his arm around Steve’s tapered waist, wanting to pull him back and bury his flushed face into the other man’s neck. He wanted Steve to stay, he wanted Steve to dance, he wanted Steve. Looking up into those damned blue eyes he tried to open his mouth to tell him. He could feel the words right there on the tip of his tongue pushing his teeth apart so that he’d finally say it. Finally, tell him how much he wanted him, ‘ _Stevie_ ,” he started to say his mouth forming the word wanting to push every ounce of desire and desperation for it just to be the two of them here with each other. He blinked for a moment catching the look of hope in Steve's expression and said, “For the girls, man,”

Steve laughed, “They're not here for me,”

-

The alcohol twisted something angry in his stomach, sinking his gut lower and lower as he moved through the crowded room digging his nails into the palm of his hands. This, this is why he hated it when Bucky tried to set him up with someone! Every time he’s left standing in the sidelines pretending like he doesn’t feel the rejection deep inside his gut. Stuck watching Bucky grind and spin the girls, a smile lighting up those steel blue eyes until Steve wanted to vomit from jealousy.

This was his life though.

Following behind Bucky’s shadow hoping to catch sunlight one day hoping beyond all hope that maybe he’d suddenly be normal. Maybe life will throw him a chance instead of leaving him left out on the curb waiting for a cab, phone buzzing with promises of alcohol and numbness. Nights like this are what leads Steve here, leads him to the double red doors where you walk in with your chin held high or you don’t walk in at all. He’s not stupid, this isn’t the only gay bar in Brooklyn and it’s certainly not the only place for people like him to spend their time, but this was the only place that didn’t card and if he was lucky he’d be there.

The music was low, vibrating against your feet practically guiding you across the floor to the darkened bar where green eyes would flash dangerously at you, “Steven,”

Steve ducked his head for a quick breath, “Three straight, Loki,”

“Nothing about this place is straight, darling,” Loki’s accent laced his words sending shivers down Steve’s spine, settling in his stomach until three whiskey shots were slid into his view and the bartender waved a pale hand at his credit card.

“You know the first round is always his,” Loki winked before disappearing.

Steve bit his lip, hard, tasting blood across his tongue as he tosses back the shots closing his eyes against the sting. Quick and fast. He always loses feeling in his fingers first moving his hand through the air to check that they were still there before he smiled as the drink settled his overactive brain. The music pounded up from the soles of his feet, traveling through his legs tugging his hips into circular motions he would never make in places Bucky chose to go.

Here he made them for a reason and that reason sat in his usual corner, smile tilting up as he pressed a glass of dark brown liquid to his lips. Steve knew if he kept swaying, kept his eyes closed and mouth shut he’d get what he wanted.

“Gorgeous,” A accented voice whispered into his ear, a strong hand sliding over Steve’s hip pressing him close into the newcomers' pelvis. Steve didn’t even think just wound his arm around the man’s neck, tilting his own back and let the music and alcohol pull him into a world where he was never rejected. Where no one ever looked at his still too skinny frame and frowned, where Bucky wasn’t here to wink and smile at him as if nothing mattered in the world. Here Steve was a commodity, a blushing innocent who could kiss you breathless, leaving you wanting and satisfied like no one before him.

Here Peggy showed him who he truly was.

“Come, Boy,” The accented man pressed something cold into Steve’s hand before tugging him towards the darkened table in the farthest corner. Steve threw back the shot wincing as the whiskey burned down his throat before biting his tongue and smiling.

“I almost thought you wouldn't be here,” Steve murmured.

The man helped settle him into the booth, fingers lingering over Steve’s hip as he slid in beside him, “I wouldn't dare miss a night with you,”

Steve looked up into deep blue eyes, golden hair pulled halfway back, braided down the side in intricate knots that made Steve wants to trace his fingers across the golden locks, “Thor,” He moaned feeling the other man’s hand sliding up his thigh, tracing the seam of his jeans.

“Steven,” Thor leaned forward claiming Steve’s neck, freehand pressing into the back of Steve’s hair to tug his head back and expose the full expanse of skin. Moans echoed each other both men pressing closer together as the alcohol allowed Steve to roam his hands over Thor’s muscled arms. The music seemed to rise around them, tugging the room in closer but pushing it all further away as kissing led to grabbing and groping led to more shots that spilled and tumbled between the two of them until Steve was balanced across the larger man’s lap grinding down against him and begging for it to never end.

To just be wanted.

-

Bucky ignored the whispered cursed in the hallway, the flash of light followed quickly by a closing door, he ignored the shallow feeling in his chest knowing it was Steve but he couldn't ignore the loud thunk-crash that startled him out of bed and racing towards the stairs to find Stevie leaning haphazardly against his door frame with a wobbling laugh on his lips. “Steve?”

The blonde’s eyes shot up, roaming over Bucky’s form before reaching out a waving hand, “Bucky-Buck- Bu-ucky,” the blonde dissolved into giggles that ended in heaving wheezes.

Bucky knelt down beside his friend pounding against his back until air returned to the other man’s lungs. Silence fell over the two of them as Steve leaned back head hitting the door with a heavy thunk. “Where were you?” Bucky whispered. Steve rolled his eyes towards his friend, dropping his gaze to brush over the floor before lifting his shoulders in a shrug and pitching sideways forcing Bucky to catch the smaller teen before he landed in a heap on the floor. Thick heavy cologne clogged Bucky’s nostrils, smoke swirling through his brain as he lifted Steve off the floor and helped walk him towards his bed. Steve’s head lolled back against his pillow revealing light red marks across his neck disappearing into his shirt collar where Bucky wanted to pull the fabric away and follow the pattern.

Finger tracing the air over Steve’s neck he felt his stomach twist violently, jealousy clawing its way up the teen’s chest leaving a bile taste in the back of his throat, “Where the hell was you, Stevie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make each part of the background story its own piece. Enjoy!!


End file.
